Good Enough
by hhhs-peaches-nikki
Summary: Nicole never felt good enough, until she found an unavailable Paul Levesque, aKa Triple H. *Completed*
1. WWE Headquarters

++Title» Good Enough   
++Chapter» One   
++Character» I own Nicole Denk and Makaila Jaden Julias. Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, and all the other assorted superstars are owned by the WWE.   
++Date» Saturday, September 28, 2002  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hey your glass is empty,   
It's a hell of a long way home.   
Why don't you let me take you?   
It's no good to go alone.   
I never would have opened up   
But you seemed so real to me,   
After all the bullshit I've heard   
It's refreshing not to see,   
I don't have to pretend,   
She doesn't expect it from me  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Shit, I am sorry Paul. I didn't see you were coming." Nicole Denk said as she bent down to pick up some documents that fell on the floor when she knocked into Paul Levesque. His girlfriend, Stephanie McMahon, came out behind him and walked all over Nicole's papers, turning around to look down.  
  
"Just, don't let it happen again." Stephanie threw Nicole a grin and walked off.  
  
"Bitch..." Nicole uttered to herself so Paul wouldn't hear.  
  
"Steph!" Paul called to his girlfriend who was going to her office on the third floor. "Damn, sorry Nicole. She is in a really bad mood with the booking team. She just needs to cool off." Paul said bending down and helping Nicole pick up the rest of her documents. Nicole shook her head in disgust.  
  
"It's okay. Thank you, Paul." Nicole said walking into her office and switching on the light. She threw all the papers and files on her desk and sat down. Paul peeked around the corner, and had his hand on the door frame. Nicole flipped through some of the address cards on her desk and spoke aloud to herself. "Layner... Layner. Where the hell is Layner?" She kept flipping through the little cards and Paul walked into the office. He took a seat in a chair, the opposite side of Nicole. He grabbed the set of address cards and flipped through them, pulling out one single card.  
  
"George... Layner." Paul handed Nicole the card, with a smile.  
  
Nicole blushed a little, "Thanks, again... Paul." She sat up straight and started to type on her lab top. She would look at the card, then look back up at the lab top. Once or twice her eyes caught Paul's. "Did you need something?" Nicole asked politely.  
  
"What are you doing?" Paul asked her.  
  
"I am working..." Nicole said sarcastically smiling. She was so bubbly at times, but a little disgusted at the fact of that days events, occurring with Stephanie. "By the way, here is your script for Saturday's show." Nicole threw the paper clipped papers across the desk to Paul.  
  
"You're upset, aren't you?"  
  
"You're damn straight I am. That girl treats me like a fucking puppy that she picked up in a dumpster outside a Farmer's market. I am not no god damn dog. Paul, we're friends but how in the hell do you put up with that loner, bitch?" Nicole said slapping her lap top down and packing it into the case.  
  
"Nik, I told you, she is just having a bad day." Paul said putting his hands on the desk.  
  
"So, that gives her a right to walk on MY job and treat ME like shit? I do not fucking think so. Does she do this to you when you fight, or when you walk into her father? I do not fucking think so, again." Nicole said getting herself more venerable. She stacked the messed papers on her desk up neatly and sat them in her briefcase. She straightened out the office a little bit and Paul watched her every move  
  
"Stephanie doesn't..." Paul stopped. Nicole interrupted, slamming her hands on the desk.  
  
"She doesn't what Paul? Treat you like a fucking piece of shit? Do not tell me that because I know half the guys in the back know how much of a lowlife she is. Oh wow, she knows how to treat her fans. Do I look like a fucking celebrity?" Nicole's eyes began to form tears. "I am no one Paul. I am no one..." Paul got up and walked behind the desk wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry on his chest. He put his hand on the back of her head and listened to her whimpers. Nicole pulled away and grabbed her lab top and her briefcase. "I've got to go." Nicole walked out of her office, and out of the building to the parking lot.  
  
Paul ran after her and shouted across the entire parking lot, "You are someone, dammit!" Nicole got in her Celica and drove away. Paul put his hands on his head in torment. Stephanie came up behind him and touched his waist. Paul jumped, and turned around. He looked at Stephanie with low eyes, and walked away.  
  
"Paul, what is wrong?" Stephanie shouted.  
  
"You are a real jerk sometimes, Stephanie. I love you, I really do, but you are so mean." Paul went back to Stephanie kissing her on the forehead. "I am going back to Nausha for three days. I'll call you when I get there." Paul kissed Stephanie's lips and Stephanie hugged her boyfriend.  
  
"Be careful Paul, we need to talk when you get home." Stephanie said to Paul as he went inside the building to grab his things.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Paul mumbled back. He went to Nicole's office to grab his jacket and the script laying on the chair. He slung the jacket over his shoulder and knocked a frame over on her desk. He went to pick it up, but he looked at the picture inside the frame. It was a man, Nicole, and a little girl. They were laying in the grass showing the small girl a tiny kitten. He put the picture frame back how it was, and shut the office door, walking out to his Escalade and pulling out the keys. He got in the car and drove off, thinking about his relationship with Stephanie all the way to New Hampshire. 


	2. We'll never be good enough for each othe...

++Title» Good Enough   
++Chapter» Two   
++Character» I own Nicole Denk and Makaila Jaden Julias. Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, and all the other assorted superstars are owned by the WWE.   
++Date» Saturday, September 28, 2002  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Paul arrived at his home later that evening. He was walking into the house and heard the phone ringing. He grabbed the keys to his house and unlocked the front door, running towards the phone and leaving the door wide opened.  
  
"Hello?" Paul asked into the receiver. "Stephanie, hey baby. I just got in. Hold on let me grab the cordless." Paul walked to the door, closing it and grabbing the cordless phone off the charger. "Hello?" Paul asked again, hanging up the other phone on the wall. "I'm good, just really tired." Paul paused. "Yeah, I know, well our next show isn't until Saturday so I have three days to myself." Paul laughed. "Stephanie, no, I just said your a jerk sometimes. I mean, look what you did to Nicole today. You can not tell me that was not down right uncalled for. So what? The poor girl ran into me, she had a lot of things on her mind." Paul said walking to the refrigerator and getting out a beer. "Kidding? You really sounded like you were kidding Steph." Paul started to take off his boots when he heard a car door slam and he went to walk to the front door. The door swung opened. Stephanie had the cell phone up to her ear and smiled to Paul. She stepped inside and kicked the door shut with her leg.  
  
"I jumped in the Corvette right after you left." Stephanie said into the cell phone. Paul clicked the 'off' button on the cordless phone and set it down on the small table. Stephanie closed her flip cell phone and put it in her purse, still with her eyes on Paul. "I'm sorry..." Stephanie said. Paul walked up to Stephanie and kissed her lips. Stephanie returned the favor, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back, slipping her tongue into Paul's heated mouth. He backed her up against the wall and started to skim her dress that was above her knees. "Paul..." Stephanie breathed into his ear. She raised her hands, giving Paul room to nibble on her jawbone. He moved her over and knocked the beer bottle to the floor.  
  
"You are so fucking incredibly hot, Steph." Paul breathed into her neck. Stephanie dropped her purse, meeting the shattered beer on the floor. Stephanie grabbed the ridges of Paul's shirt and lifted it up over his head. She ran her fingernails over Paul's beautifully sculpted abs. She traced his collarbone with her finger tips and got a moan out of him.  
  
"That is what I wanted to hear." Stephanie giggled into Paul's lips. Paul guided Stephanie towards the couch and laid himself down. She climbed on top of Paul and chuckled. Paul ran his fingers up her legs, moving her dress up inch by inch. She bent down and nibbled on Paul's ear. He whimpered a bit, smoothing his fingers over Stephanie's gorgeous brown hair. She could feel his erection growing under her which made her bite her lip.  
  
"You drove three hours to torture me?" Paul asked as she pinched his hardened nipples. She licked her lips and bent down to Paul's belly button, looking up into his gorgeous hazel eyes.  
  
"I drove three hours to fuck you. I want you to remember this night forever. Touch me Paul... I want you to love me like you've never loved any woman before." Stephanie said seductively. She grabbed Paul's hands and moved them up to her inner thighs.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Steph. You drive me so fucking crazy." Paul reached down to unzip his pants but Stephanie pushed his hands away. She grabbed the zipper, pulling it down and removing his pants slowly.  
  
"Boxers? Usually you wear... nothing." Stephanie said, her lip quivering.  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting my girlfriend to barge through my door either." They both laughed and Stephanie removed Paul's boxers. She had to blink once she seen Paul's hardened dick. Paul stared at Stephanie's gaze. "Steph, you act like you've never seen my cock before." Paul laughed and grabbed Stephanie, pulling her on top of him again. She bent down to kiss him but he flipped her over, making sure she was comfortable on the mess of pillows on the couch. He reached under Stephanie's dress and felt her wetness. Paul smiled deliciously.  
  
"You've got no panties on." Paul said.  
  
"I took them off in the Corvette." Stephanie whispered.  
  
"You want me to take you right now, don't you baby?" Paul asked lifting her dress above her belly button. Stephanie nodded her head and Paul, granted her wish. He laid his hand on her stomach for support and slowly entered her tightness. She weeped in pain, thrashing her head from side to side. Paul noticed what she was going through by her facial expressions and commented, "Steph, sweetie... does it hurt that bad?"  
  
"You're a lot... bigger than last time." Stephanie managed to get out. "Keep going... fast." Stephanie positioned herself lower on Paul's dick. He obeyed her command and deepened his length in her. He began to gently move in and out of her and as he heard her cries, he had flashing thoughts in his mind, which made him close his eyes, but still rock in and out of his girlfriend.  
  
"Is that good enough?" Paul's words escaped his lips. Stephanie nodded her head in agreement and put her hands over her head.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So don't tell me I   
Haven't been good to you   
Don't tell me I   
Haven't been there for you   
Just tell me why   
Nothing is good enough  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Holy fucking hell, Paul!" Stephanie screamed, reaching her orgasm. Paul pumped in and out of her for a good five more minutes, until he soon joined her in sheer bliss. Throwing his head back, he jolted his load into her. Collapsing on top of his lover, they laid there for minutes before Stephanie limply dropped her hands to the sides of the couch. Paul pulled on his boxers and straightened Stephanie's dress out. She groaned and stirred a little. He grabbed the blanket off the top of the couch and laid it over his girlfriend, kissing her on the forehead and getting up from the couch.  
  
Paul stepped over the broken glass and into the kitchen. His cell phone jiggled across the table as the vibration motion went off. Paul walked over to the table and flipped open the small phone, holding it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" Paul silently said.  
  
"Paul? Is this Paul?" A woman on the other end asked.  
  
"Of course, who is this?" Paul had an idea of who it was, but he was just testing her.  
  
"It's Nicole. I am so sorry I called so late, but I was just checking to see if I gave you the right script to Saturday's show." Nicole sounded frantic, but Paul went to his gym bag and pulled out a packet of paper clipped papers. "Paul, I think I gave you my fucking divorce papers." Paul rambled through and sure enough there was Nicole's divorce papers.  
  
"Shit, I am so sorry. Do you want me to run them up you house tonight?" Paul said running up the steps to the master bedroom.  
  
"No, it is late. I live in Connecticut, mind you. It can wait. Plus, it is my fault. I handed them to you." Nicole said. "I am just so glad that I had your cell phone listed on these documents or else I'd be fucked." Nicole laughed.  
  
Paul grabbed his shoes, rapidly putting them on. "Nik, I got your address, I am so bored so I am just going to lay Stephanie in the bed-" Paul paused.  
  
"Stephanie's there?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am just going to tell her where I am going and I will be there by midnight. Wait for me."  
  
"Paul, no! I don't want you driving at night." Nicole begged.  
  
"I am thirty-three years old. I can handle it. Can you just give me twenty minutes to put Stephanie in the room? She is asleep on the couch." Paul asked.  
  
"Yeah, no problem. Please, be careful." Nicole told Paul.  
  
"I will mother." Paul joked and flipped the phone off. He went down to the couch and pushed on Stephanie's shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm..." Stephanie squirmed around.  
  
"Stephanie, get up, I have to go out to Connecticut for a little while." Paul said lifting Stephanie up. He carried her up the steps and into the master bedroom.  
  
"Paul... no... what the fuck?" Stephanie said confused in Paul's arms. He laid her down on the bed and lifted her up to cover her.  
  
"I will be back at seven tomorrow. I love you sweetie." Paul kissed Stephanie on the forehead and ran down the steps. He grabbed the keys and his cell phone off the kitchen counter and put the alarm to the house on. He ran to his Escalade and headed for the long ride to Connecticut.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Paul arrived at Nicole's around twelve-fifteen. He pulled into the drive way, looking on the divorce papers to see if he was at the correct house. He turned the car off and put his alarm on. He knocked on the door quietly and Nicole opened it softly.  
  
Nicole smiled and blinked in the midst of sleep, "Hey. Come in, it is kind of cold." Nicole let Paul in to her heated home and went to the couch to cover up. "I made you some hot chocolate, make yourself at home."  
  
"Thanks, but I've just come to give you the papers, I've got to get going back..." Paul was cut off by Nicole.  
  
"You're kidding! It's snowing and you wouldn't be home until four in the morning anyway. Stay for a little while... if you want to that is." Nicole said.  
  
"Sure... I told Stephanie I'd be home at seven so I don't think it'd..." Paul turned his head and seen a little child standing in the doorway of the kitchen and living room holding her little rabbit stuffed animal. She was biting on his ear and Paul smiled. She looked exactly like the tiny girl in the framed picture on Nicole's desk. Paul knew now who she was, "...well hello there. What is your name?" Paul asked the small girl. Nicole got up off the couch and had her hands on her hips.  
  
"Makaila Jaden JULIAS!" The little girl put emphasis on her last name. "This is my little 'Boogers' the rabbit!" The girl giggled and ran to Nicole. "Mommmy!" Makaila whined. "I can't sleep. I keep seeing this big ugly fat juicy red and green mon..."  
  
"Makaila... calm down, say hello to Mr. Paul and run along to watch some TV or something." Nicole patted the girls behind and pushed her to the kitchen. The girl looked up at Paul, still nibbling on the rabbit's ears.  
  
"My bunny's name is 'Boogers'." The girl laughed widely and Paul knelt down to her level. "You're giganticus." The small girl said with her big blue eyes opened.  
  
"Hey there. How old are you, Makaila?" Paul asked.  
  
"This many..." Makaila held up three fingers in front of Paul's eyes. "You're sooo giganticus." Makaila began to run around Paul screaming and dragging her bunny behind her. Nicole got up and picked the small girl up.  
  
"Sorry Paul, give me a minute to put her back down." Makaila started to scream and wave with her bunny to Paul. Paul waved goodbye and the little girl continued to wave until Nicole placed her in the bed. "Makaila, I have a friend over. Please don't get out of bed. Think about happy thoughts, like pink flowers, and blue cotton candy." Paul crept around the corner, watching Nicole run her fingers through MaKaila's long brown hair.  
  
"Will you get me some blue cotton candy tomorrow? With a bunny on it, and chocolate frosting with vanilla creme and purple ice cream with..." Makaila let her imagination wonder again.  
  
"Shhh, baby. I will get you that tomorrow. I promise. Just close your eyes and dream, alright?" Nicole kissed Makaila on the forehead, and tucked her under with 'Boogers' to go to sleep. Paul seen Nicole was getting up so he walked to the living room to sit down on the couch. Nicole walked out, closing the door to Makaila's room. "I am so sorry. She usually wakes up..."  
  
"...no no. It's all right. You never told me you had a daughter." Paul said getting up to look at pictures placed on the mantle of the fireplace. He continued to run his large hands down the picture frames, coming across marvelous pictures of Nicole, Makaila, and a man. Nicole sat down and played with her rings on her fingers.  
  
"I never thought you would care..." Nicole mumbled. Paul sat down next to Nicole and looked over her.  
  
"You're one of my best friends... the only person who actually talks to me in the office... the one that tells me things, most of the time... and the only one that can actually help me cope with my girlfriend. But, you couldn't even tell me about your own daughter... come on, Nicole. Really, twisted." Paul turned and met Nicole's eyes. She put her head down in response.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would give me the time of day, no, I didn't think you gave a good shit." Paul touched Nicole's face and she glided her head along the palm of his hand.  
  
Paul spoke silently, "I would give you the time of day, and I'd give a lot more shit about you if you'd tell me more about you."  
  
"You know everything, I have a three year old daughter named Makaila. I am going through a fucked up divorce with a man named Greg and I've got emotions flowing that shouldn't be. Unless you want to know that I lost my virginity when I was fifteen and I had my first beer when I was twelve, that is all that I did not tell you. Paul, you've got a gorgeous girlfriend. Yeah, she can be a bitch, but she is such a good person to her fans and she is everything you ever wanted." Nicole said, playing with the edges of the blanket she had laying over her lap.  
  
"Stephanie may be gorgeous on the outside, but she isn't so beautiful on the inside. She is a wonderful girlfriend, but I feel torn. I feel like it is ripping me in two being with her and thinking of..." Paul stopped. Nicole looked up and was surprised. "...you." Paul said simply. "And if you think for one moment that just because Stephanie is good to her fans, that means she's good to me then you have to rethink Nicole, because I am no fan. I wish I was a normal person. To me, everybody in that office is a normal person, you, me, and Stephanie. All of us, we just have privileges that not a lot of people have. You are a privilege. Being your friend, is a big privilege."  
  
"You think about me? Then you go home and fuck your girlfriend? That is pretty twisted there too Paul." Nicole said a little angry, but happy she knew how Paul felt. Paul put his hands on his forehead. "I know you think about me. When you would go home, and fuck your husband, you would think about me. When you just put Makaila down to give her a kiss on the forehead goodnight, you thought about me. I know you. I don't know what you're about, but I can see you. Don't you see that?" Paul said reading Nicole's eyes.  
  
Nicole opened her mouth, but no words would escape. She knew he was right. He was so right that it made her crazy. She closed and eyes and laid back. "Paul, I do think about you. A lot more then you'll ever know. I have a three year old daughter I have to raise and a husband I had to lose. You've got a steady girlfriend. We'll never be good enough for each other." 


	3. Problems Merge

++Title» Good Enough   
++Chapter» Three   
++Character» I own Nicole Denk and Makaila Jaden Julias. Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, and all the other assorted superstars are owned by the WWE.   
++Date» Saturday, September 28, 2002  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
With that, Paul stood and grabbed his jacket from the barstool in the kitchen. "It's getting late." Paul said putting his leather jacket over his muscular body. Nicole, in her velvet sweats and pink tank top, got up from the couch and walked Paul to the door. "Stephanie's going to be up soon." Paul said, standing in the door way in the midst of cool air. Nicole wrapped her arms around herself and stood close to Paul, taking in his scent for the night.  
  
She nodded her head, "Yeah... thank you so much for driving all this way for me. We can talk soon." Nicole smiled and Paul outlined her mouth with his finger tip. "Be careful going home." Nicole said hugging Paul. He wrapped his bulk hands around her and hugged her back caressing her neck with his chin. "I will and you're welcome, get some rest, please." Paul smiled and walked to his car, unlocking it and getting in. He waved to Nicole and headed back to New Hampshire.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Paul arrived home at about six-forty five that morning. He got out of his car and walked into his home, locking the door back up. Stephanie was up, in one of Paul's T-shirts making breakfast.  
  
"Hey baby! How was your ride home?" Stephanie asked putting her hand behind his back and kissing his lips. He barely returned the favor, throwing his leather jacket over the chair in the kitchen and sitting down at the table. "Where'd you go last night?" Stephanie asked her trustworthy boyfriend.  
  
"I had to drop Nicole's divorce papers off at her house in Connecticut." Paul said as Stephanie slid a cup of coffee to him. He sipped at the coffee and traced the scalding rim with his fingertips. She stopped what she was doing to look at Paul.  
  
"You, what? Why in the fucking hell would you have Nicole's divorce papers? What are you secretly seeing her behind my back?" Stephanie said throwing the spatula in the sink. Paul slammed down his coffee cup, shattering it to the hard surface on the tile floor below.  
  
"Is that what you think Stephanie! That is your fucking problem! Every fucking god damn day, 'what are you doing this?' I am so fucking tired of it. All you do is nag and assume, nag and assume. I can only take so fucking much Steph! What are you... paranoid? Are you seeing guys behind MY back?" Paul dropped his hands. "I am only one person, Stephanie." Paul said in a lower tone. Stephanie sat down at the table, putting her head on the cold surface and beginning to cry. Paul put his arms around her but she shrugged them off.  
  
"I am sorry I give a shit, Paul. That I care about our relationship. I want to marry you, and be with you for the rest of my life and if I can't ask a simple god damn question, let me know if I am wasting my time." Stephanie wiped away some tears and Paul put his elbows on the table, starting to think. Stephanie was awestruck, "You're actually taking time to consider it?" She got up and went upstairs slipping a pair of jeans on and her tennis shoes. "You need to get your priorities straight Paul. When you do, you got my number." Stephanie grabbed her Corvette keys and got into the car. She headed for her home in New York, six hours away, all by herself. 


	4. Quality Time

++Title» Good Enough   
++Chapter» Four   
++Character» I own Nicole Denk and Makaila Jaden Julias. Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, and all the other assorted superstars are owned by the WWE.   
++Date» Saturday, September 28, 2002  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hi, this is Stephanie. I can't get to the phone right now but leave me a quick message and I will try to get back with you soon. Thanks." Replied Stephanie's voice mail.  
  
"Stephanie baby, it's Paul. Please call me back, this is the sixth time I said shit on your voice mail. I need to hear your voice. Call me, I am in Orlando for Saturday's show. I don't know if you're down here or not, but please, call me. I love you." Paul clicked off his cell phone and looked at Nicole.  
  
"Didn't pick the phone up, huh?" Nicole asked, sitting on the bed in Paul's hotel room. Paul dropped the phone on the table and shook his head. He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair.  
  
"What did I do? She asked the stupid question. Not me." Paul said.  
  
"That's the problem. You didn't do anything." Nicole said sliding her chilled hands across Paul's arms. Just then Makaila ran into the hotel room with Trish Stratus, one of the WWE superstars and Nicole's friend.  
  
"They didn't have any blue cotton candy. Only pink, and it made me mad mommy! Mr. Paul there is only one person that is more gicanticus than you!" Makaila shouted.  
  
"Who would that be?" Paul asked the little girl.  
  
"Stacery Keibler cookie!" Makaila said, with her cute accent slurring on some words. Everyone laughed and looked at Makaila. "What? It's true, it's true." Makaila covered her mouth and started screaming. "Boogers, Trish! I left him in the lunch room!" Makaila started to cry and Trish grabbed her hand walking out the door.  
  
"I'll be back, we're going to get her rabbit." Trish grinned, shutting the door.  
  
"Booger's Trish!" Makaila shouted trailing down the hallway.  
  
Paul looked at Nicole and smiled, "Makaila is so gorgeous. She reminds me of her mother." Nicole blushed and ran her fingers through her long brown hair.  
  
Nicole shook her head, "She's everything. We should take her for ice cream after your match tonight. What do you say?" Nicole asked touching Paul's kneecap.  
  
"Sure, we can go to the one next to the hotel. Stay here and watch my match." Paul smiled. "I will swing by and pick Makaila and you up, alright?"  
  
"All right, careful in your match." Nicole smiled and Paul winked at her, heading towards the arena down the city.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hey little girl would you like some candy?   
Your mama says it's okay.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Paul's match came and went. The threesome were on the corner eating ice cream at a booth.  
  
"I can not believe Stephanie didn't show. She hasn't returned any of my calls, neither has she called me." Paul sounded upset as he twirled his ice cream in the cup around his plastic spoon. Makaila had ice cream dripping down her chin and all over her white shirt. Paul had to laugh, "Nicole, look at your daughter." Nicole turned to look down and she shook her head. They both laughed while Makaila looked confused.  
  
"MMM! This is good Mr. Paul. Oooh, you know what's better?" Makaila asked still licking at the delicious treat.  
  
"What's better Makaila?" Paul asked.  
  
"Booger's ears! Yum!" Makaila threw her ice cream down and grabbed her bunny.  
  
"Makaila Jaden! Don't you dare put that dirty filth in your mouth!" Nicole said grabbing the bunny.  
  
"Mommy! Don't hurt him!" Makaila went to fight it back when Paul jumped up and grabbed Makaila, putting her on his shoulder's. "You're giganticus Mr. Paul!" Makaila said over and over. "More, let's walk come on mommy!" Nicole cleaned everyone's trash up and tipped the waitress a five dollar bill. Nicole walked behind Paul and the little girl smiling with her arms crossed. Paul put Makaila down and grabbed Nicole's hands. "Oh, yeah! Daddy, show mommy how you taught me to punch!" Paul looked at Nicole knowing that Makaila just called him 'daddy.'  
  
Nicole had the biggest smile on her face, "She just called you daddy..." She whispered so Makaila wouldn't hear.  
  
Paul nodded, happily, "Make a fist Nik." Paul told Nicole. He grabbed her hands and formed it into a fist. "Let me see your punch." Paul said laughing. He tried for thirty minutes to get Nicole to punch correctly. They laughed it off and walked back to the hotel. 


	5. Paul Crawls Back

++Title» Good Enough   
++Chapter» Five   
++Character» I own Nicole Denk and Makaila Jaden Julias. Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, and all the other assorted superstars are owned by the WWE.   
++Date» Saturday, September 28, 2002  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Two weeks passed, Stephanie never called Paul. She didn't show up at the events or meetings, nor did she say anything to her friends because no one knew about her whereabouts. Paul began to worry. He began to sorrowfully worry about her.  
  
"Hi, this is Stephanie. I can't get to the phone right now but leave me a quick message and I will try to get back with you soon. Thanks." Replied Stephanie's voice mail.  
  
"Stephanie, it's Paul. I don't know what is going on, but our relationship is going no where. I call your house, you're not there. I call your cell, you're not picking up. You haven't been to any meetings or events and I think I have a right to be worried. This Thursday we'll be in Connecticut and I need you to meet me somewhere. Please, call me Stephanie. Please." Paul clicked the cell phone off and put his hand on his head. Makaila patted his back and started to cry.  
  
"Mr. Paul... is your girlfriend being mean to you?" Makaila asked Paul. He had to watch her while Nicole took care of some of the divorce problems with her attorney.  
  
"Yes, but it's okay honey. What movie do you want to watch next?"  
  
"Barney is a dinosaur, he comes from lots of places... I don't know." Makaila said. Within two hours, Makaila was asleep on the couch. She was sleeping on Paul's stomach when Nicole came through the door. Paul smiled and lifted Makaila and her rabbit up, taking her and placing her in her bedroom. Paul kissed Makaila on the forehead, as Nicole leaned in the door frame, smiling. Paul told her goodnight and Makaila twisted her body to look at Paul.  
  
"I love you Mr. Paul!" Makaila shouted and placed her head back on the pillow.  
  
Paul gently said, "I love you too Makaila." Paul turned around and seen Nicole was watching, with her hand over her mouth. Paul walked out of the room, grabbing Nicole and embracing her. Nicole cried profusely into Paul's tank top. "Nicole... what is wrong?" Paul said, pulling her away from him and standing with his arms out to her.  
  
"Greg... he is fighting for custody of Makaila. He doesn't have a fucking house or anything. How is he going to raise my daughter? How?" Nicole began to walk into the living room and she laid down on the couch, still crying. Paul knelt down on the ground by her face.  
  
"He's not going to have custody of Makaila." Paul said, trying to smile. "And if he does get her?" Nicole asked, sitting up and wiping tears from her face.  
  
"He wont..." Paul leaned down and traced Nicole's face with his finger tip. She started to get butterflies in her stomach and wondered if this was going to be the right time, the right place, and if she'd have the right feelings. Paul leaned down and gently kissed Nicole's lips. They broke apart, looking at each other for the slightest second, and then Nicole stood and wrapped her arms around Paul, letting her tongue devour his mouth. He held her face in his hands for minutes on end as the breathlessly made out in Nicole's living room. Paul lifted Nicole up and carried her to the bathroom. "This isn't your room..." Paul laughed and Nicole kneeled him against the wall kissing his neck. She grabbed his hands and led him to her room, once every few steps rubbing against the wall and sucking on his neck. He pushed her on the bed, lifting his tank top off. He put one knee on the bed and she grabbed his shoulder's pressing his body between her legs in sweet ecstasy. He glided his hands on her shirt and gently lifted it over her head, kissing at her lacy bra, which he soon removed afterwards. She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him.  
  
She pulled away and smiled, "I've waited so long for this." Nicole said breathing in the scent of their bodies intertwined. He grabbed her face in his hands again, kissing her jawbone.  
  
"You'll never know how much I've wanted this." Paul removed his shorts and his boxers and went in to grab Nicole's panties. He pushed her up to the top of the bed and starred at her form. Nicole raised her eyebrow and wanted to satisfy Paul more then ever now. She grabbed his hardened dick and wet her fingers with her mouth. She rubbed the tip of him with her fingers, before taking less then half of him in her mouth. He thrashed his head back and ran his fingers through Nicole's hair. She still licked at him and he lifted her chin, kissing her with his tongue, tasting his own body. He laid her back down on the bed, removing her thong with one finger and throwing it over the lamp shade. She giggled and covered her nakedness. "Don't ever be ashamed of something so beautiful." Paul said to her, brushing her hands away from her body. Paul stopped as Nicole laid there with her arms above her head. "This is our first time Nicole. We need to be kinky about it." Paul slurred out.  
  
"So in other words, you want to get totally wasted, fuck the hell out of me, get me pregnant, and live peachy fucking keen for the rest of our lives?" Nicole said sarcastically jumping up.  
  
"No, I mean..." Paul looked down on the bed, then at Nicole's body. "This bed... not a original place to make love." Paul said kissing Nicole's neck.  
  
Her heart began to race, "You want to make love to me?" Nicole smiled.  
  
"Yes, I want to make love to you." Paul said running his fingers through her hair. Paul's cell phone started to jiggle in his pants pocket on the floor. Paul looked distracted as he looked on the caller ID. "FUCK! Excellent time to call Ste..." Paul trailed off and looked at Nicole, knowing that he needed her and that he shouldn't either bother picking it up.  
  
"It's Stephanie, isn't it?" Nicole said, pulling on one of her husbands long shirts from the closet and walking out of the room.  
  
"Hello?" Paul answered.  
  
"Paul? It's Stephanie." She sounded tired, but wasted.  
  
"Stephanie... am I supposed to remember you?" Paul said smartly.  
  
"Paul, I am in no mood for your shit. Where are you?"  
  
"Where am I? Me... damn Steph, I think that is a question I should be asking you." Paul walked out of the room and heard the shower start.  
  
"I'm at home, I've been sick, and plus my heart broke when we fought. I wanted to apologize for even bringing something so stupid up. It is all my fault, and I want to see you." Stephanie cried into the phone.  
  
"Ah, Stephanie, you've got perfect timing you know that? Look I am in uhhh, Massachusetts." Paul lied. "Four hundred miles away. I wont be back home for another two weeks. Why don't you come to RAW Monday in Connecticut. All right?" Paul asked, sinking into the couch in the living room.  
  
"All right, I'll be at the meeting. Oh, and Paul?"  
  
"Yeah, Steph?"  
  
"I love you..." Stephanie said wearily.  
  
"I love you too Steph..." Paul said, twisting his heart around wasn't easy at all. He hung up the cell phone and lightly placed it on the table. He put his hand on his head, walking into the bathroom. "Nicole?" Paul asked.  
  
"What?" Nicole said angrily.  
  
"I've got to go." Paul said. Nicole looked out the shower curtain, looking disgusted.  
  
"Paul, when you crawl back to her, and she hurts you again, don't let me be the seed that takes you in and comforts you, because I can't hurt much longer." Nicole closed the shower curtain and Paul knew she was right. He grabbed his things and drove to the hotel where all of the World Wrestling Entertainment superstars stayed. 


	6. Finally Good Enough

++Title» Good Enough   
++Chapter» Six   
++Character» I own Nicole Denk and Makaila Jaden Julias. Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, and all the other assorted superstars are owned by the WWE.   
++Date» Saturday, September 28, 2002  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They had no house shows that weekend so Paul indulged in the luxury of being to himself.  
  
The day of RAW, Paul stopped by Nicole's house and Makaila answered the door. She looked like she had been crying and her rabbit that she held in her grip had cotton coming out of his arm.  
  
"What happened to Boogers?" Paul asked her.  
  
"My daddy ripped him when he threw him last night." Makaila said, kissing the rabbits little forehead.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The door is open come on outside.   
No I can't come out today.   
It's not the wind that cracked your shoulder   
And threw you to the ground.   
Who's there that makes you so afraid?   
You're shaken to the bone.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Why would your father throw him, Makaila?" Paul asked looking through the door to see if he could see Nicole.  
  
"He was mad at mommy. Mr. Paul, I thought he was going to throw her too. But..." Paul interrupted.  
  
"But what, Makaila?" Paul asked picking the child up. "But it wasn't cotton that came out of mommy, it was blood." Makaila put her head on Paul's shoulder and he kicked the door opened with his boot.  
  
"Nicole!" Paul screamed through the house. "Nicole! Where the fuck are you!?" Paul looked in the rooms and when he got to the kitchen she was sitting on the ground with ice on her face, her head down. Paul sat Makaila down and held her shoulders. "Makaila, baby? Do Mr. Paul a favor and go pick out 10 crayons you want to color with and color me a picture, make it pretty and I'll mail it to Barney, okay?" Paul winked and Makaila smiled and nodded her tiny head. She jogged to her room, with her rabbit dragging on the floor behind her. Paul went over to Nicole, who had her face on her knees. Paul put both of his hands on both of her knees and lifted her chin, revealing a black eye and a cut on her forehead.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
You know I don't understand.   
You deserve so much more than this.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Paul shook his head, getting to his feet and wetting a rag in the sink. He bent back down, dabbing at the slightest blood marks on Nicole's forehead. She began to cry again and put her face on her knees.  
  
"Nicole, why did he do this?" Paul asked, applying more of the cool liquid to her cuts.  
  
"I wouldn't give him Makaila... he got mad... grabbed her bunny. I wasn't going to let him ruin her whole life, which is that bunny. I went after him and punched him in the jaw. Remember, how you taught me?" Nicole tried to smile. "He hit me across the face, and just wouldn't stop. I didn't want Makaila to see, but she dialed 911 and he was gone. She saved my life. How blessed can I be?" Nicole smiled and hugged Paul. Paul knew he was going to cry. He picked Nicole up to her feet and walked her to the bedroom. He sat her down and tilted her chin up, kissing her lips that were swollen. She winced in pain, but kissed him back.  
  
"Did you ever get in touch with Stephanie?" Nicole asked. Putting the ice to her lips.  
  
"Tonight we were supposed to meet up at the arena, but I am not going." Paul said.  
  
"Why... not?" Nicole slurred.  
  
"Some people just aren't as good enough, as other people are." Paul smiled and kissed Nicole's lips again, as Makaila ran into the room to show her mother and Paul the beautiful drawing of Nicole, herself, and Paul, which said 'Daddy' over top of him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So don't tell me why   
He's never been good to you.   
Don't tell me why   
He's never been there for you   
And I'll tell you that why   
Is simply not good enough.   
So just let me try   
And I will be there for you   
I'll show you why   
You're so much more than good enough. 


	7. Epilogue

++Title» Good Enough  
++Chapter» Epilogue  
++Character» I own Nicole Denk and Makaila Jaden Julias. Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, and all the other assorted superstars are owned by the WWE.  
++Date» Saturday, September 28, 2002   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Paul never went to the arena that night. Stephanie called his cell, but he was out to dinner with his new family. He clicked the cell phone off and placed it back into his leather jacket. Paul finally ran into Stephanie about a week later at the executive offices, where Paul broke up with her easily. They have no hard feelings.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Paul appeared in court with Nicole at the custody meeting for Makaila. Needless to say, Nicole got full custody with no visitation rights from Greg.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Paul and Nicole were engaged six months after the day that Paul let Stephanie go. Two years after they were married, Nicole gave birth to Paul Michael Levesque Junior. Makaila, was six and the only daddy she knows is Paul. 


End file.
